bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iceburger/If 7* Claire had come out Today
If 7* Claire had come out Today Claire used to be the bomb, she was freakin' amazing, But alas, all good things must come to an end, and now she is just an pretty trashy unit. 7* Claire's Page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Twin-Pike_Claire Claire and Colt are like bread and butter so you should check out my alternate version of Colt here: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Iceburger/If_7*_Colt_had_come_out _Today. Claire used to be the go-to spark buffer. She had it all: a great LS, great spark buffs, great BC buffs, etc. However, as 7*s kept getting better as each new batch came out, she was slowly outdated. She's no good anymore and has okay buffs but not enough of them. However, I already have re-done Colt so Claire is the next logical step. I'll make Claire the best unit ever (not really). __________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader Skill: ''Glorious Diety'' Her leader skill is okay. The Def and Atk boosts are okay but the spark damage boost is a bit low. It's not all that bad, but it could be better. Here's what I think a good version of it would be: 40% boost to Atk and Def, boosts spark damage (100% boost), spark damage boosts BB guage (2~3 BCs per Spark), & recovers HP on spark (300 ~ 400 HP). I upgraded the 30% stat boost to 40%, putting her LS on the same level as new units. The spark damage boost is top tier and will make her the go-to spark damage buffer. The boost BB guage on spark will help her be a BB guage buffer for the squad. I also added a HP recovery on spark to complement her other spark related buffs. Extra Skill: ''Bonds of Ice'' Her extra skill is Omni-Evo (idk what it's supposed to be called now) with the 30% boost to all parameters, and it's still better than most ESs from current units. Here's my new one: 30% boost to all parameters when Blaze Lance is equipped, or when Colt is in the same squad, & adds a "chance for spark critical for 2 turns (20% chance to inflict 50% crit damage spark)" to BB/SBB when Colt is in the same squad. This is the exact same ES as my alternate Colt's. Claire is a spark buffer and Colt is a crit buffer, so it would make sense that if they were in the same squad, they would have a critical spark buff. This would help squads with both of them do massive amounts of damage. Brave Burst: ''Flam Areadbhar'' Like Colt, her BB is her SBB but with one less buff, in her case it's the BC drop rate buff, so it's now going to be too amazing. Her BB will basically by my alternate Colt's BB but with her buffs, as will the rest of her skills. Her BB is pretty bad on its own and only gives 1 okay buff. Here's my new and improved BB for her: 20 combo Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Atk & Def relative to max HP (15%), boosts HC drop rate (30%), recovers HP (4000 ~ 5000 + 20% of healer's Rec), gradually recovers HP (2500 ~ 3000 + 20% of healer's Rec) of all allies, & recovers HP on spark (300~400 HP) for 3 turns. Her new BB is pretty much the opposite of alternate version of Colt's. It gives good Atk and Def buffs based on her LS and turns her into a healer. As Colt boosts BB guage, I decided it would be fitting for Claire to be a healer. Alternating between her BB and SBB would make her your healer, Atk buffer, and spark buffer; she would be very nice (insert Borat voice her). Now onto the part where it gets real good, her SBB. Super BB: ''De Zon Bleize'' Her SBB was amazing back when she came out, it had 2 really good buffs that made her great for SBB spam, which in turn made her even bette becuase she was also a spark buffer. However, it kind of falls flat now becuase of the lack of buffs and the fact that they don't hold up anymore. I'm going to make her SBB the spark version of Colt's, so if you read my blog about Colt, you know it's going to be good. Let's do this (Leeeeeeeerrooooyyyyy): 30 combo Fire attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage (100%), probable BB guage boost on spark (80% chance to fill 3~4 BCs per Spark), boosts BC drop rate (30%), & probable boost to spark vulnerability (30% chance to inflict, 30% boost) for 3 turns. With her upgraded SBB, Claire would be the new spark queen. Her buffs are overhauled from her normal BB. She has the best spark damage up buff in the game (I'm pretty sure) for an SBB and other really good buffs. With her two additional BB guage buffer buffs, she would be an awesome support unit in addition to a spark buffer, as well. If you put her and my alternate Colt in the same squad, you could BB spam all night long. Ultimate BB: ''Soul Exifience'' Her UBB is pretty bad, it's the typical damage up UBB but its buffs are really bad. I've got a lot of room to work with but honestly its not that important as non-mitigator UBBs are really not very good to use besides damage testing. I'll overhaul her UBB just like I did with Colt. So, here's the final skill: 40 combo Fire attack on all enemies, boosts spark damage (200% boost), boosts spark vulnerability (100% chance to inflct, 100% boost), chance to boosts Atk, Def, Rec, on spark (40% chance to boost Atk, Def, Rec by 3% per spark). Her old UBB was so lame, it sucked! It gave a bad spark and Atk buff, but her one is awesome. It gives two great spark buffs for dealing massive damage. The stats up on spark is similar to my new Colt's stat up on crit buff. If you can get enough sparks, which should be easy with the 100% spark vulnerabilty, you can get massive stat boosts and tank up your squad by ton. If not used properly this buff can be very crappy so you would have to use it at the right time. __________________________________________________________________________________________ That concludes Claire's upgrades, now let's talk. My version of Claire if she was top tier by today's standards turns her into a beast. She would be one of, it not the best spark buffers in the game and also be a great healer and BB guage buffer. She would fill all three of those roles very well. If you put her in a squad with my version of Colt, you could BB spam all night long and crit and spark to your heart's content. She would go from a bad spark buffer to the go-to spark buffer that also happens to be an A+ healer and BB guage buffer. That's pretty much all I have to say. Any feedback would be appreicated and I hope you enjoyed this. Did you like, what do you think I could've done better or should've included? Check out my other blogs for more stuff like this and if so, I will probably be doing more stuff like this in the future. If you have any unit requests, comment them below. I'll probably be doing Ark and the rest of the trial units next, but that's not set in stone. My page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceburger Good luck with RNGesus! Category:Blog posts